Felix Underwood
Felix Underwood (Voiced by Scott Porter) His older brother is Hendrix Underwood, He is in the CIA at age 16 during to his improvements in young age, Hendrix doesn't like it and he hasn't meet his brother for years, his older brother doesn't like at all, since Season 4, they finally a bound, alongside their mum. Appearance Baby, He wars a Blue Pants and Grey Shirt Teenager, Black Uniform, with CIA with Grey and Red, Black Pants and Grey Boots Adult, Nearly the same, excepted being bigger and more fitter then before Personality Often lighthearted and upbeat, Felix was a stark contrast to his stoic and serious mentor. He would often even make jokes while battling his enemies. His sarcastic demeanour, however, hid more pain than Felix would let A flaw Felix did possess aside his cocky nature was he could be occasionally reckless and overconfident, not thoroughly scanning an environment or underestimating the danger of a situation which led to his capture at Klaus's hands. He does this again where atop the GCPD, pretends to be one of Stefan's men henchman claiming they had defeated Felix and allows him to walk outside, thinking himself free only to be imprisoned yet again. History Before Hendrix Linguistics Felix was born, as Hendrix loves him since that day, until he was kicked out, as Felix was never allowed to see his brother again, years later, he was upset when his father past away of illness. as Felix became smart and become one of the CIA operators thanks to leader of the CIA, Jeff Dickson Season 3 "Snow-Land Bye" Felix was captured by Klaus, angering Hendrix, as he goes to save his brother and for the first time, sees him since birth, Felix witnessed Klaus killed Bill, as Hendrix and his team saw it, Felix escaped to help Hendrix defeat Klaus, who was gone too. "Rage On" Hendrix got angry that Quinn escape, as Felix back away "Life Or Death" Felix was part of the team in Norway, to destroy the robots and ending the R.D.M war, once and for all, he was upset that Hendrix died, or so he thought Season 4 "Five By Five" Felix was captured by Aiden, sent to a prison castle, but was rescued by Hendrix, as he was asking about his death. One Year Later, "Ground State" Felix and Hendrix team up in Hong Kong to find William, who's planning to wipe out tech, as he stole a generator energy core, but failed, as William escaped Felix was infected by Darius, but was turned back to normal after his brother destroy Darius Future Felix became Captain in the CIA and visits Hendrix at times, when he has a day off and his kids. Powers And Abilities Mostly that Hendrix gave him, since he reunited with him * CIA - Similar to Hendrix signature * Grapple Hook/Gun - Used to grapple to Vantage Points and ledges. * Electrical Blast - It stun his enemies, to take them out * Escrima Sticks - Felix uses it take down his enemies. * Claw - The same as Hendrix's; used the same and appeared the same. * Disruptor '''- The same as Hendrix's; used the same and appeared the same. * '''Night Vision - Detects his enemies * Lure - Uses it to lure his enemies, into a trap Hendrix gave Felix had the following gadgets: * Bo Staff - Used for offensive and defensive purposes, easily knocked out an average thug and could transform into a ballistic shield. * Laser - Arms will blast his enemies * Explosive Gel - Used to break down structures and could take down armed and unarmed thugs when used in collaboration with a structurally unsound wall. * Smoke - Used to escape from armed henchmen when under fire or to distract enemies and take them down. * Hacker - He can hack bombs and computers, as Hendrix told him that Appearances Tv Shows: (Hendrix Linguistics) Linguistics Adventure Hendrix: Field Days Linguistics Order Video Game: Linguistics City Linguistics Origins Linguistic Unity Other Things: Network Of Justice Network League Etymology Felix is a male given name that stems from Latin (fēlix, felicis) and means "happy" or "lucky". Underwood Mean, small trees and shrubs growing beneath taller timber trees. Trivia * Felix was born, when Hendrix was 10 years old * Since Hendrix reunited with him, Hendrix gave him tips on and off screen of how to become better, at gadgets and equipment * Felix favourite movie was Matrix, like Hendrix * Felix favourite sport is Basketball and he's really good at it * Felix is allergic to cheese * Felix got bullied a lot since he enter high school See Also Allies Characters: Hendrix Underwood - Derrick Hawkins - Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins - Mario Thompson - Bock Warden - Neal Storm - Danny Mire - Luis Hernandez' - 'Cobalt Esmund - Tex Tucker - Norris Hector - John Lanford - Felix Underwood Villains: Klaus Chase - Sarah Quinn Allies: Sharon Underwood - Grey Chase (K.I.A)Category:Characters Category:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)